What A Rush
by Simply Someone With a Story
Summary: <html><head></head>Just a little story I made up. Starring my favorite BTR boy!</html>


What A Rush

"Why is he taking so long?" the girl muttered to herself through teeth gritted in frustration, "He said his plane landed an hour ago". She had been sitting patiently on the loveseat in the front hall for quite some time now, "reading" but mostly shifting from cushion to cushion. Eventually, she gave up trying to suppress her excitement and she paced back and forth in front of the bold red door of the apartment they shared, waiting for him to step through it and put his long, powerful arms around her…

* * *

><p>"Hey guys, I think I'm gonna start heading home now." He ignored his friends' teasing remarks about getting home to his girlfriend and their incredibly immature chants of "…K.I.S.S.I.N.G…" In all honesty, the boy was fighting the urge to sprint all the way home and sweep his beautiful girl of her feet; he had been on tour far too long, and frankly, his ride couldn't get to the airport quick enough. He wanted nothing more than to hear the love of his life whisper "I missed you…"<p>

* * *

><p>By now the girl's pacing was much quicker, and she couldn't help but check herself in the hall mirror every few minutes, everything had to be perfect for the much anticipated reunion with her boyfriend who had been on tour for nearly six months. She admired his drive and his passion, and respected his dedication to his career, but she had felt so alone during his absence. So it's understandable that when he walked through the door, it was like love at first sight, except she had seen him a million times. She hadn't heard the door open, so she watched his back as he took off his coat and set his luggage down. But when he finally turned to face her, she lost all control. She drank his image in: his dark blonde hair, defined brow, and strong jaw. Her eyes devoured the picture before her hungrily: broad shoulders draped by a cardigan and lanky legs in dark denim ending in his favorite pair of worn in sneakers. But his eyes… when his piercing green eyes met hers, her already racing heart went wild…<p>

* * *

><p>He only saw her grinning face for a moment because after that instant there was a gleeful shriek, and a fervent tangle of curly brown hair and eager lips. He had to admit he was caught off guard by his girlfriend's lips crashing onto his, but he wouldn't say he didn't enjoy seeing the passion in her eyes. Their bodies soon became a frenzy of the kisses and embraces that he had been missing the past six months, and he loved every minute of it. In between one of their kisses, the boy, panting and breathless managed to say, "Baby, I've missed you so much…"<p>

* * *

><p>Her hands were everywhere at once: on his face, around his neck, in his hair. Her lips were even hungrier, but searched only for his mouth. As they kissed, she felt him bend over slightly and wrap his arms around her waist tightly, holding her firmly in place. Then all at once, she was in the air: he had lifted her off her feet and she had wrapped her legs around his waist, removing what little space there had been between them. She paused with both hands on his strong shoulders, looked deep into his eyes and whispered, "Welcome home…"<p>

* * *

><p>When the boy heard those two little words, he lost his mind. He began to make his way, with his girlfriend in tow, to the old leather couch in the living room that they had found at a garage sale. They had made many memories on that couch, and remembering those times made the boy eager to recreate a few scenes from their relationship. He set the girl down gently, and she looked up at him with her big brown eyes full of love and adoration. But he noticed that in that look there was a flash of something different; something passionate, something… <em>wild…<em>

* * *

><p>The girl <em>could<em> sit there and stare at him forever, but that's not what she had waited _six whole months_ for. No, she knew what she wanted, and she knew that _he_ knew he was going to have to give it to her. She seductively slinked her arms around his neck and slowly drew him in for a tender, but passionate kiss that lasted much longer than she had intended, but the boy was persistent, and unfortunately for her, the boy liked to take things slow. He pulled away and the girl protested with a small whimper that received a mischievous smirk from the boy, giving the girl a glimpse of his adorable dimples. "Someone's impatient", said the boy playfully, enjoying his control over the situation very much. "Remember, baby girl, patience is a virtue."

* * *

><p>"Well, at the moment," said the girl as she pulled the much taller boy onto the couch and straddled his legs, pinning him down, "I'm not too interested in virtues." She knew she was in charge now, and the boy couldn't take it any more. He put his hands on either side of her waist, and as they kissed, she could feel his hands, ever so slowly, creeping down her body: her back, her waist, her hips, her…<p>

* * *

><p>He felt every inch of her, rubbed his hands up and down her bare thighs, and looked up at her for her approval. His request was met by soft moans into his neck in between gentle kisses there and along his jaw. The sound sent shivers down his spine, and he was emboldened. He reached around to her perfect behind and gave it a squeeze. Slightly louder moans. Again, he squeezed, but this time a little harder and longer. A contented sigh. He mashed his mouth onto hers hungrily and they were both pushed over the edge…<p>

* * *

><p>She was tracing his jaw and neck with kisses as he explored her body. Suddenly, she couldn't wait any longer and she reached for the hem of his shirt, gently tugging to let him know her intentions. He obediently lifted his arms over his head and his t-shirt followed. She stared for a moment at his sculpted bare chest, but only for a moment, before she was kissing him all over. She could feel the boy go tense as she trailed her kisses lower and lower down his body. But before she could reach her destination, he pulled her back up to his level and said in a low guttural voice "It's not fair that I'm sitting here almost half-naked when you've got all these clothes on, now is it?"<p> 


End file.
